


An Apple A Day...

by BSib



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempted Sexual Assault, Eventual Smut, F/M, No Underage Sex, Slow Burn, Twilight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSib/pseuds/BSib
Summary: Rey Niima is finally pursuing her dreams and getting her engineering degree! Sure, it may be at a small community college in Washington State, but it's the first step on her journey.But why does her hot Biology professor, Dr. Ben Solo, blow hot and cold around her. Why does he keep showing up wherever she is? Is he stalking her? Or is there something more going on?Loosely inspired by Twilight, but I basically just borrow the vampire mechanics, a couple of scenes, and some world building. This is not the Twilight you read as a teenager!Eventual smut (I won't keep you waiting too long...)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 94
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this at the end of Nanowrimo as I had some scenes in my head, but it's now turning into a super long project! I'm so excited for this, and I should really wait until I have more done, yet here we are!
> 
> Thanks to Theresa for beta'ing! Your comments and feedback make me such a better writer.

Rey Niima was no one. A child who grew up in the system and had never had more than two cents to her name. But here she was, at Alderaan Community College in Washington State. It wasn’t much, but it was hers. She would be working at the local garage to make ends meet in between classes, but she could do this. She was here.

Rey was working towards her engineering degree, but one of her compulsory classes was biology. She wasn’t overly keen on the subject, but if it helped her on her ten-year plan for getting into the tech industry and developing her own engines for hybrid and electric cars, she would do whatever it took. 

Arriving at the class, Rey sat down at the only spare seat. It had taken her longer than she would have liked to find the small classroom, but it seemed like their professor still wasn’t present. Taking her notebook out, she sat, alone at her table, when the professor, Dr. Ben Solo, came in.

He was tall and intimidating, but there was a roguish charm about his features that seemed to draw her in. His eyes were dark, almost black, and his long hair was brushed back neatly from his face. They contrasted wonderfully against his pale skin. And he was broad, his chest the size of a tree trunk. The shirt he was wearing looked like it could barely contain him, the buttons straining. 

Dr. Solo didn’t seem to acknowledge the way all the women were staring at him, placing his bag down on his desk and pulling up the slides.

“Good afternoon, class. I am Dr. Ben Solo, your biology professor for this semester. I know most of you are only here since it is a requirement for module points towards your degree, but that doesn't mean you can’t learn something valuable here. Today, I will be covering some basic biology you  _ should _ have covered in high school, but I need to check how much you remember and your skills with the microscope and other equipment.”

His voice was rich as honey, and Rey (as well as the rest of the class) fell silent as he spoke, captivated by his every word. 

“We’re going to start by viewing cells at various stages of mitosis. Pair up around the microscopes and work together. I’ll come around and review your notes and conversations.”

There was a sound of scraping lab stools as everyone paired up on their benches to begin going through the small microscope slides in front of them as Dr. Solo put the sample pictures on the screen. Rey sighed, going to her microscope alone. Looked like she would be partner-less for this class, and she hoped it wouldn’t impact her grade. 

She started observing slides and quickly categorized them since she had covered the topic right before leaving high school. Others in the class looked older and as though high school was long behind them, so were taking longer. Rey could then observe Dr. Solo as he went around and gently encouraged her classmates. He kept a distance from them all, though, she noticed. Staying a step or two away, hands stiff at his sides as he looked over their notes, suggesting they look at the screen or their books instead as they struggled to identify the cells. 

He noticed her sitting with her book closed and slides categorised, so he came over to check her work. But as he approached, he seemed to suddenly stiffen, his back and shoulders tightening and his fists clenching. After his momentary pause, he continued to walk towards her, and Rey felt a strange pit of fear coiling in her stomach. 

He stood to the side of her bench, looking at her work from a distance.

“Are you so sure of yourself, Miss…?”

“Niima. Rey,” she replied politely, holding out her hand. Dr. Solo glanced at it with a look of disgust and Rey slowly picked up her pen again. “And yes, I’m sure it’s correct.” She added curtly. If he was going to be rude, she wasn’t going to worry about playing up to him. The class was only about getting the credits, after all.

“All by yourself? No partner to help you?”

“Do you want to check my work or not? Then you can see if I’m right and carry on stalking the room.”

Dr. Solo’s nostrils flared ever so slightly, and he bared his surprisingly sharp teeth. She even thought she heard a growl escape his lips, but she must have been mistaken. 

“Fine. Show me your work, then.”

Rey slid the paper and numbered slides over to him, slouching on her stool and crossing her arms in front of her. 

Dr. Solo hummed as he looked down over her work, a look of disgust on his face and one of his fists still clenched. Rey wondered what she could have done so early into the year to offend him so much. Maybe he just didn’t like the way she was dressed, or hated teaching in such a small community college. Whatever it was, she wasn’t going to happily take it. When class was over, she would go to the administration and try to figure something out. 

“Well done, Miss Niima. I suspect by your age that you have only recently finished high school, which will have given you an advantage in this class, but do not rely solely on that knowledge. I want to see just how much aptitude you have for this class. In the meantime, I want you to start your reading for the next few lectures, and write me a paper on your findings.”

Rey gasped, sitting bolt upright on her stool. “But, Dr. Solo, I don’t have any of the books yet…”

“Then I suggest you go get them. Now!” He barked at her. 

Rey grabbed her bag and fled the room immediately. She would  _ not _ let herself be treated this way. Brushing away the tears that had formed at the corners of her eyes at being treated so dismally in public, she hurried to the library to complete the readings for the next class. She couldn’t afford the books yet, and hoped that she could find them there. 

After spending the rest of the biology lecture registering at the library and checking out the book she needed, Rey finally went to the administration office. If she could get out of the class, she would be able to return the book immediately and start worrying about some other class instead. When she got there, however, she was shocked to see the large back of Dr. Solo ranting at the poor woman behind the desk.

“I need her  _ out _ of my class. What about that don’t you understand??” He raved, hands clenched on the side of the desk.

“I’m sorry, Dr. Solo, but…”

Rey noticed his back suddenly stiffen as she entered the room, as if he had eyes in the back of his head and had noticed her presence immediately.

“Never mind. Forget it. Just get cover for me for the next week.” He spat, turning on his heel and fleeing the office. “I’ll email you my lesson plans to pass on to them!” 

Rey watched him leave, and the poor woman behind the desk gave a large sigh of relief. Noticing Rey, she beckoned her over.

“I’m sorry you saw that, hon. Dr. Solo can be a right dick. A hot dick, but still a dick. What can I do for you?”

“Er, I’d like to transfer out of his class to another one for the same amount of credits.”

The woman stiffened. “You’re not Rey Niima, are you?”

Rey nodded.

“I’m sorry, but as I was telling Dr. Solo there is nothing else we can offer you, not that we’d transfer you without consulting you of course, but that is the only class with the right number of credits without changing any of the other classes. I’m assuming you don’t want to do that?”

Rey shook her head. “No, I can’t. The others are all classes I need for my degree.” Math, Physics, Engineering, she needed them all if she wanted to get into the tech industry. 

“Then there’s really nothing I can do. If he becomes a problem, though, you could always report him.”

“No… I’ll be ok.”

Rey clutched her bag closer, heavy now from the book they had been assigned reading from, and headed out. She had to get to her shift at Maz’s garage, or she’d not have the money to pay for the classes anyway.

* * *

The next couple of days passed smoothly. Dr. Solo hadn’t given her a deadline for the work, and she wasn’t going to remind him about her by emailing. They had a substitute for the next class, a nice, gentle grad student from a nearby university called Mitaka. A girl called Rose, Rey had come to learn and be quite friendly with in some of her other classes, asked Mitaka where Dr. Solo was. 

“Dr. Solo had to take some emergency leave.” Rey shifted in her seat, suspecting she was the cause of the leave, although not entirely sure why. “He will be back next week. Now, back to the readings and assignments for the term.”

Mitaka continued to cover the material Dr. Solo had left for him while Rey pondered where Dr. Solo could be. Had she really driven him away? Was he so upset by her presence, he had to immediately leave? Had she offended him in some former life or something else she wasn’t aware of? 

Rey pushed the thoughts away and focused instead on the note taking she should be doing. 

After class, she caught up with Rose on the way off campus.

“Weird about Dr. Solo taking off suddenly like that, huh?” Rey asked.

“A little. I’ve heard he does that sometimes, though. It’s not normally this early into the term, though. My sister, Paige, took this class last year and said he often disappeared on hunting trips when it’s sunny, but the weather’s not been that great recently.” Rose shrugged. “Maybe something just came into season.”

“Hmm, maybe.” Rey replied non-committedly. 

“Everything ok? I know he’s hot, but he’s really not worth pining over. Not with his attitude.”

“Oh, fine. Just that assignment he set me. He never told me when it was due.”

Rose laughed, “Just hand it in before next class. If he didn’t give you a date, he can’t exactly get mad at you. I know he was weird with you last week, but he probably just needed the fresh air he’s getting now. Paige said he was always more relaxed after one of his trips.”

Rey nodded, and Rose arrived at her car and jumped in and set off. Rey waved goodbye as she walked towards the garage she worked at.

“You alright, Rey?” Maz asked as she changed into her overalls in the office.

“Everything’s fine. Just looking forward to getting stuck in,” she replied. The old woman moved away to let Rey continue, but she called out, “Hey, Maz, if there’s time and there’s not much in, can I work on my truck?”

“Just make sure you finish your other work first.”

“Thanks, Maz, you’re a star!” Rey gave her a quick hug as she headed for the car that needed an oil change. Maz had given Rey a job because of her aptitude with engines. She had given Rey her room because she couldn’t let the poor child have nowhere to stay while she pursued her dream. She had the room above the garage. It was small, but it was hers. It made maintaining her work alongside her studies easier. 

The next week, Dr. Solo was back at the front of class, and Rey had, fortunately, remembered to print off her work in the campus library before arriving, so she presented it to him as she entered.

“What’s this?” he asked as she gave it to him, confusion written plainly on his face. Rey was struck by his eyes, which were now a golden brown color and not the dark orbs she remembered from a few weeks back. They were just as beautiful and compelling, and she wasn’t sure which she preferred. Why his eyes would change color, she wasn’t sure. Had he gotten contacts? Whatever it was, she thought that she preferred this demeanour on him.

“The essay you assigned me?” Rey replied, her voice tinged with annoyance. How could he set her a project and then have the audacity to look confused when she handed it in? Dr. Solo’s eyes skimmed over the pages.

“Ah. I’d forgotten. Thank you, Miss Niima. I’ll review it and get it back to you soon. And while I’ve got you here, let me apologize for my behavior in our first class together. I was not… feeling myself. I took that out on you. Please know you are very welcome in this class, and I hope you do well.” 

“Um, thanks, I guess,” she said, unsure quite how to reply to his words, his change in behavior unsettling her. Despite his friendliness, she still felt extremely vulnerable under his attention.

“You may take your seat.”

He looked away from her to the rest of the class as she moved to sit at her table. Throughout the lecture, she felt his gaze come to rest on her more and more, until it felt like he was only looking at her, speaking directly to her. She focused on writing her notes, refusing to look up at him, but that only seemed to increase the pressure she felt within his voice to look up, at him. She knew the moment she did she would be lost to those golden eyes. 

At the end of class, Rey hurried out, staring at the floor the whole time. Rose ran to catch up with her.

“Hey, Rey, slow down!” she huffed as she caught up. “What was with Dr. Solo staring at you through the class? What did you write on your assignment?”

“Nothing… why? He was staring at me?” she asked.

Rose nodded enthusiastically, “Uh-huh. He looked like he was ready to eat you up or something. Did you proposition him in the middle of your essay or something?”

Rey felt her cheeks flush. She had done no such thing. But, he really had been staring at her, like she had thought, and others were noticing. This was _ not  _ good. However hot he might be, and however much she wanted to get into his pants, she could not get into a situation with her professor. She had to focus on her school work and get her degree so she could move on with her life.

“I wrote no such thing, Rose. That would be way out of line. And the way he treated me that first day? I would never,  _ never, _ want to be with someone who acted like that for no damn reason.”

“Whoa, sorry.” Rose took a step to the side as they walked to give Rey a little more space. “Forgive a girl for asking. Anyway, are you going to come to the party in a couple of weeks that Finn and Poe are throwing?” 

“What party?” Rey asked.

“The party they’ve been talking about since term started? To celebrate the beginning of our degrees?” Rey just gave her a blank expression. Rose shook her head. “You need to spend more time out of the garage, Rey. You really should come.”

“But I’ll have nothing to wear,” Rey protested. She really did not want to go to a party. That involved having money to shop for clothes, money to get beer to bring, and potentially missing work or study time. She did not have the time. It was okay for people like Rose who were only at Community College increasing their credits to get into the proper university they wanted. As long as they took and passed the classes, they would be able to pursue their true academic dreams.

“Then come shopping with me! I’m sure Maz will give you a shift off. We can go to the next town and find something really nice.”

Rey was silent for a moment. “I’m not sure I can afford…” 

“Rey, you have to know when to treat yourself! Come on! We’ll get Kaydel to tag along and make a real girls night of it! Tomorrow? I’ll pick you up at five. I’ll call Maz as well so you  _ have _ to come!!” Rose jumped in her car and sped off. 

Rey sighed and walked to the garage. Even as she walked in, Maz was hanging up the phone.

“Yes Rose, I understand. I’ll make sure she’s ready.”

“Shit. I’ve really got to go, then?” Rey asked her.

Maz stood up behind her desk, placing her hands firmly on it. “Yes, child. You do. You work too much. Take some of your tip money and get something nice. I’m not giving you another shift until you look after yourself. Now get changed and started on the service in bay three.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Rey joked. She may not have chosen to go out tomorrow evening, but if she was being forced, she figured she could at least try and enjoy herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey goes shopping with Rose and Kaydel, but finds herself in trouble. Dr. Solo comes to her rescue in a classic car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in sunny Dubai at the moment! But I scheduled this to come out while I'm away so I didn't keep you waiting too long.
> 
> Thanks again to Theresa for betaing

Right at five o’clock the next day, Rose was outside the garage and honking her horn for Rey to come out. She had finished her shift about three so she had enough time to shower and get ready. As she had prepared, she found herself looking forward to the event more and more. It wasn’t often she was able to go out and really, truly enjoy herself. This was her moment. She felt like Cinderella sneaking out to go to the ball.

“Hey, Sunshine!” Rose called from the car window. “Ready to go?” 

“Absolutely!” Rey smiled, climbing into the back of the car with Kaydel in the front next to Rose.

The girls sang along to the radio as they travelled to the mall in the next town. Rey could never normally get there unless someone was willing to take her, so she was looking forward to exploring the shops and seeing everything she would own when she finally made it.

Rose and Kaydel dragged her around all the shops, insisting she try various items on that she would never normally consider given the price tags. When she was desperate for a break from the laughter, she decided ti find something she’d actually buy. The girls were busy trying on their own outfits, and she made up a small excuse.

“I saw a second hand bookstore across the road I really want to check out. I’m hoping I can pick up some of our textbooks for a discount!” she called as they were in the changing rooms. “I’ll meet up with you at the restaurant down the road, okay?”

“Yeah! We’ll see you there in about half an hour?” Kaydel called over her door.

“Great!”

Perfect. That would give her time to reach the Target she had seen on the other side of the mall and get to the restaurant. She left the selection the girls had picked for her with the assistant, and headed out of the mall to the store. Going inside, she rushed to the clothes section to find something, anything, that would look decent enough for a party that also didn’t break the bank. After some quick rummaging, she found a simple, black number that would do the job for fifteen dollars. As she handed over her money, she noticed it had grown dark outside. Checking the clock, she had 10 minutes to meet Rose and Kaydel, which was perfect to reach the restaurant.

When she left the building, however, the hairs on the back of her neck prickled. Someone was following her. Bag in hand, she picked up her pace across the parking lot to the main street while trying to look behind her.

As she suspected, there were three men following her. Her heart began to race as she looked for someone, anyone, she could try and pretend she knew. 

But it was deserted. 

She picked up her pace and saw a small alleyway she could maybe lose the men down, and if they weren’t following her then she would know. Trying to look inconspicuous and draw no more attention to herself than was necessary, she altered course and took the alley. She went a hundred yards or so before taking another glance to see there was no one there. Breathing a sigh of relief, she continued down the road towards the restaurant, when two of the men appeared from the other end, walking right toward her. How they had moved so fast, she didn’t know, but she turned back around to try and reach the main street again where she would, hopefully, be safer. 

Turning on her heel, her heart sank as she saw the other man and a new  _ friend  _ of his approaching her from that direction. Regretting her decision not to take the pepper spray Maz had tried to place in her hand (“We’ll be together, Maz; we’ll be fine!”), she decided to run for it. She had to try and get away.

The moment she began running, the two men behind her sprinted towards her while the other two men spread their arms out and grabbed her as she ran past.

“Now, now, little lady, where are you going?” the one who grabbed her asked as he pushed her back against the wall. He was round and ugly, and the three others gathered around him. He was clearly the leader.

“Away from you,” she snarled, trying to bring her knee up to his groin. It connected, and the wind was knocked out of him. Taking her chance, she tried to run again, but his friends were too close and grabbed her arms.

“Wrong move, darling. We  _ were  _ going to let you have it easy…” the first man said when he had recovered himself. He brought his hand to her face and stroked it slowly. “You’re ours now.”

Tears began to form in her eyes, and she tried to summon the strength to scream. However, when she opened her mouth it was cut off by the screeching of tires and a black, sleek 1960 E type Jaguar Roadster roaring into view and stopping suddenly at her side. The two men dropped her arms; the others turned tail and ran as she heard the car door open and the rough voice of another man tell them. 

“Disappear, or face the consequences.”

Rey collapsed to the floor when the men let her go, so she couldn’t see the man’s face, but there was something familiar in the tone. She heard his footsteps approach, and for a moment worried that she may have been saved from one torture to receive another. She flinched away as a large hand came into her line of vision, but instead of hitting her, the hand withdrew immediately.

“Are you okay, Miss Niima?” the voice asked. Surprised at her name being spoken, she looked up into the steady, golden brown eyes of Dr. Solo. She nodded slowly.

“Can I help you up?” he asked quietly. Rey nodded again and reached to take the hand he held out in offering. As she moved, he supported her weight until she was standing. His hand felt cold to her touch, but she suspected she might be entering shock.

“What are you doing here?” Her voice was shaky, matching her body that was also starting to shiver.

“I was in the neighbourhood and saw you enter the alley with two men trailing you. I knew it was a recipe for disaster, so I decided to see if I could be of assistance.” He rubbed the back of her hand with his that he still hadn’t let go.

“Thank you. Really.” She pulled her hand away and took a steadying breath. “I’ll see you in class, then?”

“If you think I’m letting you out of my sight before you’re safe, then you’re not as clever as I suspected,” he said calmly but with a tone that brooked no argument, crossing his large arms across his equally large chest. Rey’s eyes widened at the way his biceps flexed.

“Oh, I was meant to meet Rose and Kaydel at the restaurant just down the road? It’s not far.” She felt oddly safe with him, but felt somehow that she shouldn’t feel that way. Rey also did not want to try and explain to Rose and Kaydel exactly  _ why _ Dr. Solo was with her. 

“Get in,” he replied sharply, before uncrossing his arms and taking a gentler tone, “and please, call me Ben. We’re not in class now.”

Rey nodded, amazed at being able to ride in such a sporty and sleek car, and disappointed she wouldn’t get to spend longer in it.

Dr. Solo - Ben, she reminded herself - went to the other side and got behind the wheel before speeding them off quickly and smoothly to the restaurant. As he rounded the corner, she noticed a good 45 minutes had passed, and her phone had a half dozen missed calls from Rose. She typed a quick message apologizing and saying she’d be right there, and as Ben pulled up outside the restaurant, she noticed his hands gripped the wheel very tightly.

“Are you okay?” she asked him nervously.

Ben barked a laugh, “After what just happened, you’re asking me if  _ I’m okay? _ ”

Rey shifted uncomfortably in her seat and undid her seatbelt. “Yes. Why wouldn’t I? But if you’re going to be like that, then I’ll rejoin my friends. You’ve seen me safely back to them after all.” 

She moved to open the door, and suddenly, he was there, opening it for her. “How did you…?” she began.

“Miss Niima. Rey. I’m sorry.” He paused, intense eyes taking her in. “Please, let me see you safely inside.”

She looked at his eyes, still that strange golden brown, but allowed him to place his hand on her back, still cold, and guide her towards the restaurant door. As Ben opened the door for her, Rose and Kaydel almost walked into them.

“Oh, Rey, you’re here! And Dr. Solo…?” Kaydel began.

“Good evening, ladies. I saw Miss Niima running down the main street looking very flustered and offered her a lift. I can see she is in safe hands now.” Ben turned to go.

“We’re sorry, Rey, but we’ve eaten now and need to get back. Are you okay to go?”

“Oh sure, of course.” Rey struggled to keep the disappointment out of her voice. Her stomach echoed the sentiment by taking that particular moment to growl loudly. There was no food waiting for her back at her apartment, having intended to go to the store tomorrow, but she had gone hungry before. She could manage.

“If you ladies need to go, I can certainly do with something to eat and will see Miss Niima safely home.” Ben turned back around to the girls. Rose and Kaydel’s eyes lit up at his words, but Rey just looked at him in confusion, wondering why he was still here and helping her.

“Oh, great. That okay, Rey?” Rose asked, a cheeky smile on her face.

“Yeah, I could do with something to eat before I head back. You two go ahead.” She was given a quick hug by her friends before they headed out. Ben’s hand found her back again as they headed for their car and steered her safely inside the restaurant. A waitress approached them with two menus. 

“Table for two?” the buxom blonde asked, and Rey noticed her eye up Ben like a piece of meat, although he didn’t seem to notice.

“A booth near the back, please. Private,” Ben said, slipping her a bill, although Rey could not make out how much.

“Of course, sir. This way.” The waitress turned around and led them through to the furthest booth from the door, screened from view by plants. 

“Perfect. Thank you,” he said, before ushering Rey into one side and taking his place on the other. 

“Would you like anything to drink?” the waitress asked.

“Water for her. The richest Cabernet you have for me,” he ordered simply, dismissing the woman with a wave of his hand.

Rey felt the stress of what she had been through wash over her. Ben sat back lazily in the booth, legs stretched out to the side and arms crossed in front of him, his brow furrowed in concern. He said nothing, and she was so unsure of what to say to this man, this enigma, that had seemed so angry with her when they first met and yet had now saved her from assault, and possibly worse. The waitress was back two moments later with his wine and her water.

“Do you know what you want to eat?” the waitress asked cheerfully. Rey blinked, suddenly realizing she had been so entranced by Dr. Solo’s face she had forgotten to look at what there was.    
“Er-” she began, but was cut off by his deep, baritone voice.

“She’ll have spaghetti and meatballs. I’ll have the half chicken with fries, please.” 

“That’ll be right out.” The waitress quickly jotted down the order and left them alone again.

“Drink your water,” Dr. Solo commanded, and she reluctantly took the glass and drank. And emptied the glass. She hadn’t realized how thirsty she was.

“Do you want more?” he asked her, taking a slow sip of his wine.

“Please.” She replied. 

He nodded in response. “I’ll ask the waitress when she brings her food. How are you feeling now?” He leant forward, looking deeply into her eyes. 

It unnerved her. “I think I’ll be better with some food in me. Thank you for staying.”

“It’s nothing. You’re likely to go into shock, and food will help.”

“Food always helps,” she joked back. He smiled at her.

The waitress arrived with their plates, and Ben touched her arm, requesting, “A jug of water for the table, please.” 

“Of course!” Her light and cheery nature did nothing to pull his gaze from Rey. She wondered again how he did not even seem to notice her trying to get his attention. 

She began to dig into her food as Ben just sat and watched her, not even lifting his cutlery to touch his own, just continuing to sip at his wine glass. 

When she had cleared her plate as the waitress came back with the jug. The waitress looked between their plates and couldn’t seem to help but comment. “Oh, someone was certainly hungry.” 

Rey’s eyes dropped to her lap, feeling like she had done something wrong, but Ben turned to the server and snapped, “Just do your job and keep your vapid remarks to yourself.” 

_ There  _ was the anger she had seen in her first lecture. It was quite refreshing to see it turned on someone else. The blonde sighed and turned away, leaving them alone again. 

“Here. Eat this as well,” Ben continued, his tone quiet and gentle again, giving her emotional whiplash as he pushed his chicken towards her. 

“But aren’t you hungry?” 

“No. I am quite satisfied for the moment.” He took her empty glass and poured her some more water. Not looking free food in the mouth (at least she hoped this was free, and he would pay for the food he ordered, even if she was the one who ate it), she also wolfed down his plate of food too, all while he looked on, sipping his wine. 

“Better?” he asked her.

“Much. Thank you.” Although she was full, she felt a shiver start to settle into her bones. 

“That’ll be the shock. Here, take my jacket.” Ben shrugged out of it and handed it to her as he spoke.

“You’re being too nice. What’s the catch?” Rey asked, but taking the offered jacket and slipping her arms into it. The jacket was cold, despite having been on Ben’s back for a while, but it soon started to warm up with her own body heat. 

“There is no catch. I must apologize again that we got off on the wrong foot in class. I hadn’t eaten in a while, and I was taken aback by your clear knowledge on the subject. I don’t want to be your enemy. I’m your professor, and I want you to do well, even if you’re only taking my class for the credits.”

“Apology accepted. But, isn’t this inappropriate? Taking a student for a meal?”

Ben smiled at that. “I am doing nothing more than making sure one of my students does not enter shock after a very traumatizing experience, and ensure you return home safely. The dean would understand, and my hippocratic oath demands it.”

At this, the waitress returned to remove their plates. Ben waved her away quickly so they could continue their conversation. 

“Let’s go,” Ben said when she had disappeared. 

“We’re dining and dashing?” Rey asked, surprised.

Ben raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. “Why would I do that?” He pulled his wallet out of his pants and left around one hundred dollars on the table. “I don’t need the bill, or the change. That will cover us. And I want to apologize to the waitress for my attitude.” He left another fifty on the top as he said the last part, then offered his hand to Rey again. “May I take you home, now?”

Rey nodded and took his hand again, still as cold as the first time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still away Wednesday next week, but I've scheduled another chapter for you all.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I can't wait to read them all when I'm back!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still away! Currently on a cruise docked in Thailand! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Back in the car, Ben made sure she was strapped in tight before heading out of the city for the highway. Rey’s mind was churning with all the things she had noticed about him so far. He seemed far too rich to be a normal professor, blowing one hundred fifty dollars on a meal that would have only cost half that at most, and refusing to accept any share from her. And he had mentioned the hippocratic oath, but how a man in his thirties could be both a professor and a doctor was as baffling as his changing eye color. 

“You’re a doctor as well?” she found herself saying before she realized she had posed the question aloud, “You mentioned the hippocratic oath.”

“Oh. Yes. I am a ‘real’ doctor. Not just a PhD, although I have some of those as well,” Ben commented, eyes not leaving the road as he pulled onto the highway. 

“Where do you find the time?”

“I manage,” Ben replied dryly

The conversation died again, and she looked around the beautiful Jag she was riding in. It was a classic car, but it raised another question for her.

“And you manage to have an impressive classic car as well.” Her hands almost stroked the dashboard.

“You like her?” he asked.

“I do. Does she have a name?” 

“Yes. But I don’t give it to just  _ anyone _ .” He smiled wolfishly at her, and she jumped back in her seat a little. She hadn’t intended to, but it was instinctive.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to make you jump.” He turned back to the road. “It was just a joke. She’s called Whisper.”

“It fits,” she replied

He smiled at her more gently that time. 

“I’ve always admired classic cars like this. How long have you had it?” she continued. She wanted to engage in conversation with him, and a shared love of cars seemed like a good start.

“Since it was released. I mean, it’s been in my family since then. We’ve worked hard to look after her. So she’s always been around for me.”

“Makes sense,” Rey commented sadly. She wondered what it must be like to have something that had been around for that long. Growing up through the system left little time for heirlooms from family members.

Ben seemed to frown for a moment as she pondered her past, but his face quickly became a mask. 

“We’re nearly there.” Ben broke the silence that had settled again. Rey was surprised at how quickly they had made it back, then noticed his speed. She hummed to herself, unsure of the protocol for calling out your professor who just saved your life for speeding in a  _ very _ nice classic sports car without looking rude. 

He pulled up smoothly in front of the garage. 

“Please don’t get into any more trouble before our class on Tuesday,” he said as she moved to get out of his car.

“I’ll try, sir,” she replied, moving to shrug out of his jacket.

Dr. Solo, now that they were out of the social setting and talking about class again said “Keep it, Miss Niima. You need it far more than I do.”

She smiled to herself as she closed the door and ran up the stairs to her door. She looked out the window once inside to watch him drive away. He really had seen her safely back, and her stomach fluttered with everything that had happened.    
Scolding herself for getting excited about such a thing - he was her professor, after all, and nothing could ever happen - she still wrapped her arms around herself once again and breathed deeply to try and smell him on the jacket he had left with her. It was sweet and enticing, but she couldn’t determine precisely what it reminded her of. She finally shrugged out of it and put it on the hanger by the door, and pulled her phone out to check her messages at last.

**_Rose 8:30pm:_ ** _ Are you home yet? Please tell me when you get home! I hope you’re okay with Dr. Solo… _

**_Rose 8:45pm:_ ** _ I mean, why wouldn’t you be? He’s a professor… but still, let me know you’re safe! _

**_Rose 9:15pm:_ ** _ That is, unless you’re fucking him. I wouldn’t blame you, but I’m sure there are rules against such things so BE CAREFUL _

Rey shook her head and let Rose know she was safe and not, in fact, screwing her professor. However much she might like the idea. He intrigued her, but she had classes and work to focus on. She could not  _ afford  _ to be distracted by anything else.

Unfortunately the mystery that was Dr. Solo continued to grow and fill her mind constantly for the rest of the week. She saw his car whenever she entered the campus parking lot. Now she knew it was his, she couldn’t help but think of him whenever she saw it. And she always seemed to pass him in the corridor between classes, or see him looking out of his office, seemingly for her. Even on the weekend, when she thought she would have a break, he brought his car into the garage for a tune up. 

He had arrived shortly before her shift started, but when she came in, Maz called her over immediately. 

“Rey, this man says he’s one of your professors and he’d like you to check over his car for him. Do you mind?”

“Not at all,” she replied. “Just let me get into my overalls, and I’ll take a look.”

“Thank you, Miss Niima,” Dr. Solo commented, watching her head into the back office. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise again, and her cheeks flushed as she suspected he was watching her walk away.

When she came back out a few minutes later, he was standing by the Whisper, waiting for her.

“What, exactly, is the problem? She seemed to be running perfectly fine the other evening,” Rey commented, moving to pop the hood and give her a once over.

“Oh, er…” Ben stumbled over his words. 

Rey stopped what she was doing and looked at the man who was normally so cool and calm, currently shifting from foot to foot, shoulders hunched and hand running through his hair.

“There’s nothing wrong with it, is there?” She shifted her weight to one side and crossed her arms across her chest. Ben froze.

“No,” he said simply.

“Then why are you here? Want to waste my time?” she asked.

“No. No, Rey. Please. I just wanted to check on you. Make sure you were safe.”

“Is that why I’ve seen you watching me in the corridors the last few days?” It suddenly made sense in her brain.

Ben nodded. 

Rey’s voice seemed to rise an octave. “I am a grown woman and have been keeping myself safe for years without your help. I am very grateful for what you did the other evening, but you don’t have to feel responsible for me now.”

“I know, but… I can’t tell you more. I just need to make sure you’re safe. You’re not even safe with me… but I know you’re safer than you would be without me!”

Rey stepped back from him as his infamous anger began to rise. 

“I’m sorry, Rey. Please. You need to believe me. Can you let me watch out for you? I’ll try not to intrude. I’d ask you to step out of my class if there was any other option open, but there isn’t. Just let me keep you safe while you’re close to me.”

Rey was confused.

“Dr. Solo, this is extremely unprofessional, and if you don’t take your car and leave right now, I’ll call the police.”

“Fuck, Rey, please-”

“You have ten seconds. Ten..”

Ben swore loudly but swung into the Whisper and sped away, leaving Rey in the dust. Maz ran out to see what all the fuss was about. 

“You fixed it, then? Did he run out without paying? I know where he lives, so we can get that sorted if needed,” the old woman said.

“No. There was nothing wrong with it. He was… Maz, do you know him?” she asked.

“Hmm, where’d you get that idea?” Maz quickly turned back towards her office.

“You said you knew where he lived!” Rey ran to catch up with her, and Maz headed to her office to the kettle to make a drink, “If you do, you  _ have _ to tell me. He’s been acting  _ very _ strange around me, and I just don’t know what to think.”

Maz sighed and sat down with her cup of tea and handed a mug of coffee to Rey. “Sit, child. Tell me what’s been going on.”

Rey eyed her boss and landlady cautiously, but did as she suggested, taking the coffee and blowing on it to cool it slightly. She started with the first class, and took her through all her interactions with Dr. Solo so far. Maz nodded along, and didn’t interrupt, just let Rey air her frustrations with the man while drinking her tea.

“... and now he turns up here, talking about  _ keeping me safe, _ but that I’m not even safe with him. It’s creepy, Maz! Is he a stalker? Do I really need to fear for my safety?”

Maz put her cup down as Rey paused for breath and began to drink her coffee at last. 

“I can understand why you’re concerned, Rey. And yes, I know him. I know all his family. If he is concerned for your safety, you’d be wise to listen to him. He’s… involved in some  _ interesting _ things, and some are quite dangerous. If they’ve taken notice of his connection to you, however loose a connection, you would be wise to accept his protection. I don’t know why they would be interested, and I can’t tell you more. That is for him to tell if he so wants. I shouldn’t have even revealed my connection to him. But do not call the police on him. Ignore his presence if you want, but don’t stop him.”

Rey was even more confused by the conversation, but she had cars to work on and money to earn, so she thanked Maz for the advice and got back to work. At least engines made sense. People were complicated. They had different motivations, and all had different reactions to similar inputs. Engines would always work correctly, and were always reliable. But as she worked, her mind drifted back to her conversation with Maz. Could it really hurt to let Dr. Solo look out for her from afar?

As she finished work, she asked Maz if she had a way to contact Dr. Solo. While she could always email him from the college system, she didn’t want this conversation anywhere someone connected to the school could find it. Maz managed to find an old cell number for him, but said it probably was out of date as she hadn’t seen him in years before he wandered in today. Rey thanked her, and headed up to her apartment to shower and change. 

Once in her comfy clothes, Rey pulled her phone out to give it a try.

**_Rey 6:30pm:_ ** _ This is Rey. I got this number off Maz. Is this Dr Solo? _

She waited a couple of minutes before her phone buzzed with a response.

**_Dr. Solo 6:34pm:_ ** _ This is Dr. Solo. Why are you contacting me Miss Niima? I think you made your feelings perfectly clear. _

**_Rey 6:35pm:_ ** _ I’m not going to apologize for how I responded. You were acting like a creep. But Maz convinced me you must have a good reason for acting like you are. _

Rey saw Dr. Solo begin to type again, but she sent a quick message to stop him.

**_Rey 6:36pm:_ ** _ Let me finish _ _  
_ **_Rey 6:38pm:_ ** _ I will let you  _ protect  _ me on the following conditions _ _  
_ _ 1\. You do not approach me beyond what is required for school work _ __  
_ 2\. If the  _ danger _ passes, you will delete this number and cease your creepy stalker behavior IMMEDIATELY _ _  
_ __ 3\. You do not seek me out on the weekends. You can send me a message if you need to.

_ Is that clear? _

**_Dr Solo 6:40pm:_ ** _ Crystal. _

**_Dr Solo 6:41pm:_ ** _ I’m not exactly happy with that, but in some ways that may work better than being directly involved. Thank you for giving me this chance, Rey. I won’t break your trust. _

**_Rey 6:42pm:_ ** _ See that you don’t. I know the number for the cops by heart. They can be here in minutes. _

**_Dr Solo 6:44pm:_ ** _ You and everyone else in this country. Some other ones too. _

**_Rey 6:45pm:_ ** _ Oh you’re a funny guy? Anyway, I need to go make some food. I’m perfectly safe for the evening so, you know, you can stand down the ‘checking in on me’ thing. _

**_Dr Solo 6:46pm:_ ** _ Noted. What are you eating? I’m just about to head out for dinner. _

**_Rey 6:48pm:_ ** _ Typical college food - Ramen. Are you going to actually eat what you order tonight? Or pass it off to your date again? _

Rey felt this was now crossing her own boundaries, but it was so easy to talk to him this way, without his unique charm and unsymmetrical beauty distracting her and making her all flustered but unsure at the same time.

**_Dr Solo 6.50pm:_ ** _ I will be eating alone, and I will consume it all. Don’t worry about that. _

**_Rey 6:51pm:_ ** _ Ok then. Goodnight, Dr. Solo. _

**_Dr Solo 6:51pm:_ ** _ Goodnight Miss Niima. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey confronts Dr. Solo, she ends up in hospital, and they have a heart to heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this is late! My life has taken an amazing and interesting twist and I’m having far too much fun. I will keep updating but the updates are likely to take a lot longer.
> 
> On the plus side, I’m expecting my smut to get a whole lot hotter...

Rey woke the next morning to a message from Dr. Solo asking her to let him know she was still okay and to send another when she got home from her shift. She quickly texted him back to let him know she was okay. When she looked back over the messages, she blushed to see the obvious flirting she had engaged in with him. Sure, he had seemed to take it well, and if he was truly someone to worry about stalking her she had probably only encouraged it. But she couldn’t bring herself to regret it. It was hard to care when her feelings for him were gradually changing as she warmed to the mysterious, caring, if frustrating man

The day passed swiftly, and when she was done with her shift, she locked herself back in her apartment to catch up on her studies for the following week. She also sent Dr. Solo another message to let him know she was safe and sound, and not to worry about her. 

A couple of hours later, her doorbell rang. Not expecting anyone, she cautiously approached the door to see a pizza delivery guy. Thinking he must have the wrong address, she opened the door to try and redirect him.

“Uh, pepperoni pizza for Miss Rey Niima?” the greasy teenager asked.

“I didn’t order a pizza,” she answered

“Uh, are you Miss Niima?” he repeated.

“I am, but…” He cut her off by placing the box in her hands.

“It’s all paid for. Enjoy your meal!” He disappeared down the stairs with a salute.

She walked back into her house, surprised at the sudden, free dinner. Placing it carefully on the side, she decided to check if her hunch was right.

**_Rey 6:58pm:_ ** _ Did you send me a pizza? _

**_Dr. Solo 7:00pm:_ ** _ So what if I did? You can’t eat Ramen every night. _

**_Rey 7:01pm:_ ** _ Like pizza is healthier? And I’m not sure how, but I feel like this might be breaking the boundaries I put in place. _

**_Dr. Solo 7:03pm:_ ** _ I just looked back over last night’s conversation. I see no mention about me not sending you food. The only thing you specify is not being there physically or interrupting your day to day. Has this interrupted your day to day life, Rey? Or is it just a pleasant surprise from a friend who is thinking about you and wants to know you’re having a varied diet? _

Rey stared at the message. He was right, she supposed, but it didn’t mean it  _ was  _ right for her professor to be sending her food. Could he be her friend? Was that not stepping over some professional boundary? Although she felt they were already quite a way over that line, especially with her feelings for him only growing. Was there really any going back? 

Grabbing a bubbling slice, she typed her response.

**_Rey 7:07pm:_ ** _ It seems you’re right. I did not specify there were to be no food deliveries. But it’s up to you to explain to the dean if this comes out somehow. _

**_Dr. Solo 7:07pm:_ ** _ Of course, sweetheart. I’d never let you get in trouble over my behavior. _

Rey did a double take. He had called her sweetheart. That was… that was certainly another step. Her heart warmed and her stomach flipped to be called a sweetheart, finding she didn’t care about lines or steps. Not when she had a full belly and a safe place to sleep. 

The next morning dawned bright and crisp, her mind full of the smile Ben had given her when they’d talked about his car. Looking out her window, Rey swore at all the black ice she could already see on the road. Grateful she didn’t at least have to drive as her car wasn’t done yet, she pulled on her sturdiest shoes, wrapped up in a large coat, and headed out into the wilderness of an icy morning.

After much slipping and sliding, Rey made it onto campus. Crossing the parking lot was always a tricky affair, but today seemed even more daunting. She saw Dr. Solo’s car already parked in its usual spot, and Ben starting to get out. Checking a final time for anything coming in, she stepped out to cross the lot carefully. 

Then she heard the screech. 

There were screams. 

Looking up, she saw a truck skidding and heading right for her. There was no time to respond. 

It wasn’t stopping. 

This was going to be how she died. 

And Dr. Solo’s protection would have meant nothing.

As if her mind had summoned him, he was suddenly in front of her, one arm wrapped around her and tucking her into his side. The truck had stopped where his other hand had reached out to hold it away from her. She saw it bounce as it hit his hand.

Then the noise all rushed back into her ears, and he was suddenly back by his car, rushing over to her with the rest of the crowd. 

“Oh my gosh, is she ok?”

“I’m so sorry, I skidded, and I couldn’t stop.”

“OUT OF THE WAY. I am a Doctor. Let me through.” The commanding, low voice of Dr. Solo rang through the noise that was clamoring around her.

“Are you alright, Miss Niima?” he asked, crouching next to her as he had mere moments before.

“You… you were over there, then here, then back…?” she asked confused, staring at the dent his hand had left on the car.

“She is confused. Please give her some space,” he said to the crowd. He bent close to her face before continuing, “Rey, I will explain later, but for the moment, I need to make sure you’re alright, okay?” 

She nodded slightly, and he moved back again. 

“I need to do some gentle checks to make sure I can move you. Please stay very still,” he said louder so the crowd could see he was doing nothing more than acting like a medical professional in that moment. They heard sirens in the distance. Someone had clearly called 911.

Rey began to cry.

“Please go to your classes!” Dr. Solo tried to dismiss the crowd. 

“I can’t afford the checks…” she sobbed.

“I’ll take care of it,” he whispered, then kissed her hair softly.

The comforting touch stopped her crying for a moment as the paramedics arrived, and Dr. Solo stood to brief them on the situation. They then checked her over before loading her into the ambulance to get a once over at the hospital. 

“I’ll come check on you,” Ben said to her quietly as she was loaded into the van, his grey coat blowing around him as the ambulance door closed, and she was whisked away. Shivering in the back of the vehicle, she focussed on the feel of his protective arm around her, and found herself longing for him to come visit her in the hospital.

The doctors and nurses bustled around her, asking about insurance, and all she could do was cry and shake her head. They carried out the tests they could and discharged her with her bill. Rose and Kaydel had both messaged her, asking her to let them know if she needed them, but she couldn’t bring herself to reach out to them. Standing lost outside the emergency room door, not knowing if she would ever afford to cover her care, she saw Dr. Solo approach her slowly and calmly. She couldn’t stop herself sprinting for his arms. Despite everything that had happened, there was something right and safe about him, something that made her seek him out, without fear, again and again. He slowly brought his arms around her, giving her exactly what she had needed since the incident. 

“Hush. Calm yourself. Not here. Come with me.” He gently pushed her back. “Anyone can see us here. Please, come to my home?” 

Rey looked into his searching eyes and nodded, wiping the tears from her face. He took her hand and pulled her towards his Jaguar. Making sure she was settled, he sped away and out of the town towards the woods. He took a number of twists and turns she wasn’t really following, and eventually they were on a small, private road through the woods until he pulled up at a large, secluded house. He came around to the passenger side, opened her door, and offered his hand again for her to take. She took it, the other hand still gripping the bill tightly, as he showed her into his home.

The house was large, too large for a single man, and modern in design. It looked as if it was made of glass, reflecting the large woods back to the world. He continued to hold her hand as they climbed the small steps to the front door, which he pushed open to reveal the almost sterile house within.

It was minimalistic in style, but it was still filled with antiques and unique pieces. His wealth was now too large to ignore. 

Suddenly, the stress of the morning caught up with her, and she fainted into his arms. 

Rey awoke on a strange, long sofa, covered in a soft, black blanket. She could hear some quiet, classical music playing in the background, and as she looked around the large space, she noticed Doctor Solo stood against a bookcase, watching her with a quiet curiosity.

“What happened?” she asked.

“You fainted. Delayed shock. Have some water and some food.” He gestured to the coffee table in front of the sofa where there was a tall glass of water and a plate with a ham and cheese sandwich, perfectly cut in a diagonal. She took the water and drank deeply, clearing the dryness from her throat, then took one half of the sandwich.

As she chewed, she noticed the bill that had been clasped in her hand on the far side of the table. Her eyes focused on the number of zeros, and her heart began to race again, wondering how she would ever pay it off.

“Better?” Doctor Solo’s voice asked, calling her back to the present but still not tearing her eyes from the bill.

She nodded, and took another bite.

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Ben said, noticing what she was looking at. “I’ve already taken care of it.” Rey broke her stare to look at him, her mouth gaping and revealing the half-chewed sandwich within. “And please close your mouth when you eat. You’re not a child,” he added derisively.

Rey put the sandwich back on the plate slowly and resumed her chewing. She had a good few words to say, but if he didn’t like her eating with her mouth open, she assumed speaking with her mouth full would be sneered at.

Swallowing the bite and taking another sip of water, she asked, “You paid my bill for me?”

“Of course. I asked you to let me protect you. I failed in that task today. The least I can do is pay the bill for my failure,” he said, hands in his pockets, shrugging at her confusion.

“But you didn’t fail. You saved me! I don’t know how you moved so quickly, but it was you.” She took another bite of her food. Trauma and confusion were no reason to go hungry.   
“Are you sure about that, Rey?” he asked, still standing stiffly to the side.

She nodded. “I know what I saw. You were on one side of the parking lot; then you were shielding me, on the floor, with your body. One arm wrapped around me and one hand stopping the truck. Then you were back where you were before, running over to me again.” She sipped some more water from her glass. “It’s like you’re something from a fairytale. Rescuing me from danger, protecting me from hidden forces. Super strong, super fast. Super rich, too. Are you Prince Charming come to save me?”

Ben shifted his weight and pursed his lips. “Something like that, I suppose.”

“Are you going to stay standing there forever? Don’t you want to sit?” she asked, gesturing at the place at the end of her feet. “And why did you bring me here? I could have recovered perfectly well at home.”

Doctor Solo kept his stiff posture, but did move to sit on the end by her feet. He took a deep breath as she finished the first half of her sandwich and reached for the next. 

“Do you want some more water?” he asked to try and delay the conversation. 

Rey shook her head. “No more delaying, Doctor Solo. If you’re going to be protecting me, I want the truth. All of it.”

One of his large hands reached for his curls and ran through the dark locks from front to back. “I’ve already asked you to call me Ben. Please, call me by my name, and I will tell you anything, sweetheart.”

Rey watched his posture, and looked for the gentle man who always asked for her hand, never taking it by force. The gentle Ben, not the austere and angry Doctor Solo. She found it in his eyes, hidden behind the mask he was trying to hold. “Alright, Ben. Please, talk to me,” she asked gently

She saw his facade instantly drop, his hands unclenching and landing on his knees, his back falling back against the couch.

“My name is Ben Organa-Solo. I am two hundred and sixty-eight years old. And I am a vampire.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben comes clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Well that was a long, unplanned hiatus!
> 
> I'm hoping to get stuck back in now. I mean, what else am I going to do?

Rey stopped chewing and sat up a little taller, hand reaching out for his shoulder in comfort. Ben was still staring at the coffee table, but he must have sensed her presence as he turned to look at her for a moment. He did not move towards her and she drew her hand back.

“You aren’t repulsed?” he asked. “You don’t think I’m a monster? Or that I’ll suck your blood?”

Rey shook her head. “You saved me from monsters. I have been alone with you on a number of occasions, and you have never once tried to suck my blood. I have never felt unsafe in your presence. Why would I be repulsed?”

“If you’ve never been frightened of me, why did you threaten to call the cops when I showed up at the garage unannounced?” He leant in a little closer to her, eyes searching hers for a hint of a lie.

“I was creeped out, not frightened.” Rey replied bluntly.

“Liar.” 

Rey bit her lip. “You were telling me the truth?” she asked, still unsure.

“Do you believe it?” he countered. She remained silent, waiting for him to continue. “Do you believe me, Rey? I won’t continue if you’re not going to believe me.”

“I’m not sure I do, yet,” she replied. “There could be other explanations for what you’ve shown me. You’re a rich, mad man with incredible athletic ability.”

Ben let out a long, low breath in frustration. 

“Then what must I do to convince you?”

“Show me,” she answered.

Ben was suddenly at her neck. “Like this?” he whispered. “Is that what you want? The monster to be unleashed and drink you dry? I can feel your heart pounding. I can smell the adrenaline flowing through your blood. Will that prove to you that I am the monster I say I am, Miss Niima?”

Rey shivered at his breath on her neck, but she found the core of strength she had developed in all the cruel places that had raised her to bring her hand to his shoulder and push him back. He was solid, but he moved with her hand, allowing her to reestablish the distance between them.

“There must be some other way you can show me. Some other way to prove it. Do you drink blood?” Rey asked, “Can I watch? Unless you eat humans, then this really is over, and I’m calling the Dean.”

Ben let out a little, half-hearted laugh. “The Dean won’t care. Anyway, yes, I drink blood. But the blood of animals in these woods. I’m… not sure I’m ready for you to see that yet.”

Rey played with the blanket in her lap, unable to look at the intensity of his eyes, desperate for her acceptance of his words, and, she suspected, ultimately, himself. “Then what else can you show me? How come you can go outside during the daytime? Aren’t vampires meant to burn up?”

Ben let out another laugh, louder this time. “You shouldn’t believe everything you read. But there is a reason I disappear on sunny days. I’ll arrange to show you when the next one of those is.” They both looked out of the large windows revealing the murky, wet woods outside, raindrops running down the pane. The temperature must have increased, and the ice melted away, Rey realised, as she was momentarily hypnotized by the movement, as the droplets raced. She recalled watching raindrops like this many times from the small bedrooms she had grown up in. Tracking them down the glass, amazed at how two drops could start in the same place and yet one would move so much quicker than the others. Some would stay still, while others were unstoppable.

“Your speed?” Rey wondered aloud. As her voice echoed through the space, she turned to look at him, and realised he must have been looking at her all the while she had looked outside. Her face began to flush, and she tucked some of her hair behind her ear. “You moved so fast when the truck came towards me.”

“I did.”

“Is that part of it?”

“Yes. A vampire is so fast human minds cannot grasp the swiftness of the movement. Many vampires can kill before a human even notices the subtle breeze created as they pass, making them very easy prey, but most vampires like to play with their food. Make the hunt all the sweeter.” Ben spoke as if repeating something from the textbooks at the front of class. “Would you like me to show you?” Ben had reached his hand out again. “I should be getting you home to rest, after all.”

Rey looked at his large hand, open and waiting. “I’ll be safe?” she asked quietly.

“Absolutely. I will  _ never _ allow anything bad to happen to you, sweetheart.”

Rey moved the blanket and placed her hand in his, glad to feel the comfort of his touch. Suddenly, she found Ben had pulled her onto his back, and he was hooking her bag over his shoulder as well. He walked them slowly to the door.

“If you feel sick, close your eyes, and you won’t notice a thing. We won’t be out too long, so don’t worry about the weather,” he said, and then before the door could swing shut behind them, the trees were passing in a blur. Her grip around his neck tightened, but it didn’t seem to bother him. She just held on and watched the world slip by her. She saw a streak of grey and assumed they had crossed the main road, but then they were back into the trees. She did not feel sick - she felt light as air, like she was flying. 

“This is amazing,” she whispered, and she detected a slight chuckle from Ben, before she was suddenly in front of her apartment door, standing with Ben unlocking it for her. 

“I’ll order you something to eat. I want you to stay home tomorrow. The school will be okay with it. I’ll arrange for your work to be brought to you, and Maz will let you have the time,” he said as he watched her enter the space. “Do you believe me any more yet?”

“A little. But I still want to see the other things before I’m certain,” Rey replied, crossing her arms at him. “Is the bit about you needing an invite before you come in true as well, then?” 

Ben still remained firmly on the other side of the threshold. “No, but etiquette requires it.” 

“Then consider yourself welcome here, Doctor Solo. Thank you for everything,” she said, opening the door a little wider, hoping he would step inside.

“I told you, call me Ben.” He leaned down to peck her cheek, and he was gone. 

Rey looked out towards the woods, but there was not even a breeze to denote his passing. She felt the loss keenly, feeling as if he had never been there at all. Sighing forlornly, she shut the door, and replied to Rose and Maz’s concerned texts and headed to her room. 

Later that evening, the doorbell rang. The same delivery guy from a few nights ago was outside the door with a bag of Chinese food. She took the food, knowing immediately who had sent it. Seizing the moment, she fired off a message.

**_Rey 9:10pm:_ ** _ Thanks for the food. _

**_Dr. Solo 9:11pm:_ ** _ Of course. I want to cook for you, if you’ll let me.  _

**_Rey 9:12pm:_ ** _ Maybe. Will you let me ask my questions and prove you’re what you say you are while I eat? _

**_Dr. Solo 9:12pm:_ ** _ Anything.  _

Rey paused as she brought the chopsticks to her mouth. They still had the whole week ahead of them, and she didn’t want to see him outside of school during the week as it would confuse their boundaries more than they already were. 

**_Dr. Solo 9:15pm:_ ** _ Are you still there? _

**_Rey 9:16pm:_ ** _ Ok. I’m not working Friday evening. You can pick me up at 6.  _

**_Dr. Solo 9:16pm:_ ** _ It’s a date. _

Rey felt a shiver of pleasure down her back at the prospect of spending some real time together that wasn’t due to some danger she had found herself in.

After finishing her food, Rey collapsed into bed and dreamed of Ben. His strong arms around her, and his mouth kissing her neck, but she was urging him on to bite her. But dream-Ben just shook his head and kissed her instead. She wrapped her legs around him, his strong arms holding her close to his muscular chest, and felt his hard presence rubbing against her core. She moaned as he kissed her hard and deeply. 

Waking, her thighs were wet, and her pussy was aching to be filled. Whatever the reality of what Doctor Solo was, he was definitely getting inside her head, and she wanted more. Whatever the danger, she wanted in.

Arriving at the school two days later and heading to her physics class, she was immediately accosted by Rose. 

“Rey! Are you okay, sweetie? We were all so worried!” Rose rambled as she walked alongside Rey to their class. “That van was just coming for you something awful! It’s a miracle it didn’t hit you. But the doctors gave you the all clear?”

Rey nodded mutely; clearly no one had seen Ben cross the lot and get back to his original position, or knew he had saved her.

“I mean, are you okay with the cost? You were freaking out a little when it happened. I know of some funds you can apply to for help…”

“Oh, I’ve got it covered,” Rey jumped in. “The hospital already recommended some. I’ll be okay.” She couldn’t let her suspect that it was already dealt with. There would be too many questions, and she didn’t want to risk getting Ben into trouble.

“Oh that’s good! But if you need any help…”

“No! But thank you,” Rey said as they entered the classroom. “You’re a good friend, Rose.” 

Rose smiled widely. “Anytime.”

They headed to their seats and pulled out their notebooks, ready for class. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all keeping well.
> 
> I really am hoping to get stuck back into this now. Watch this space!!


	6. Chapter 6

Rey had another biology lecture later in the week, but Dr. Solo merely asked how she was after her incident and proceeded with the lecture. Rey struggled to focus on what he was saying, instead watching his lips and remembering her dreams that had been full of him. She felt herself start to grow wet and clenched her thighs together. She thought she saw him glance her way and smirk, but the moment was gone, he continued to talk about hormones and cell division or whatever they were covering now. 

At the end of class, as he dismissed them, the small figure of an older woman appeared at the door to the classroom. Ben froze in his spot behind the desk as the rest of the class filed out past Dean Organa who smiled pleasantly at them all. Rey thought the Dean gave her a slightly pained smile, where the others had been lighter, but she shook the thought off. She was getting paranoid with everything else going on, just waiting for her and Ben’s  _ unique _ situation to be found out.

She dashed back to the garage for her shift, just waiting for a call or text from Ben to say they had been found out, that she was expelled and he’d been fired. How anyone could have discovered what had been going on (and what  _ had _ been going on she still wasn’t entirely sure) was beyond her. Lines may have been crossed, but professional boundaries hadn’t been broken. If he had been fired… 

“Get your head back on task, Niima!” Maz called from her office as Rey realized she had been staring at the engine for five minutes without adjusting anything while she was so caught up in her thoughts.

“Sorry, Maz!” she called back, and dove back in. Distracting herself was probably a good idea right now.

* * *

Grimy and greasy from her shift, Rey didn’t check her phone again until she got out of the shower. She had a few messages from her friends, checking in with her, and two missed calls from Dr. Solo. That couldn’t be good. 

She wrapped her hair in a towel again as she pulled on her old sweats and baggy hoodie, and pulled the phone to her to return the calls. She had never crossed that line before. Texting was one thing, but calling him was another step altogether. But he wouldn’t have called her if it wasn’t serious, she was sure. Biting her lip, her finger hovered over his name. As she lowered her thumb, there was a knock at her door. Sighing, she put the phone down and went to answer it. 

Checking through the peephole, she saw the distorted figure of the very biology professor she had been about to call. 

“Open up, Rey,” he said. “I know you’re there.”

Rey pulled the door open. “I was about to call you back, and about to open the door for you, you know. No need to be so dramatic.” Ben now stood by her sofa, and she closed the door. “I’m sorry I missed your call, but I was in the shower.” She gestured to her hair. “Is everything okay? You’ve never called before.”

Ben shifted from foot to foot as he tended to do when he was nervous. “Yes, and no.”

“Does the Dean know about us?” Rey asked, sitting down and inviting him to do the same on her old, lumpy couch that looked like the great grandparent of the sleek, modern couch she had rested on at his home earlier in the week. Ben stopped shifting immediately and fixed her with a pained look.   
“How did you know?”

“The way she looked at me after class. She’s not fired you, has she? Am I still enrolled?” Rey asked resignedly. Ben came and took the seat next to her and reached for her hand.

“Everything’s fine. At least, in regard to schooling. She’s actually quite impressed with how I’ve restrained myself around you,” Ben joked. 

Rey looked at him with a puzzled expression. “You’ve restrained yourself?”

“Well, when I told her how delectable your blood smelled, she was amazed she didn’t have to worry about a massive cover up.”

Rey pulled her legs under herself. “Ben, nothing you’re saying is making any sense.”

“I’m sorry. I should start at the beginning. But you didn’t believe me... “ Ben began. 

“I promised to listen. This sounds like something you should tell me, especially if it impacts my degree,” Rey said simply.

Ben sighed. “Yes. You’re right. Do you have something strong to drink? You might need it.”

“I’m 20, Ben. I won’t be able to buy alcohol for another few months yet!” 

“Ah.”

“Stop delaying. Tell me the truth.”

Ben took a deep breath. “Dean Organa is my mother.”

“Your mother?!” Rey exclaimed. “But didn’t you tell me you were 300 years old?”

“Rey!” Ben growled lowly. “I’d appreciate it if you let me finish.”

Rey settled back into her seat and mimed zipping her lips, then wrapped her arms around her knees. 

“Dean Organa is my mother. Not my biological mother, of course, but she is the one who turned me.” Rey went to open her mouth, but Ben fixed her with a stare. “Yes, Leia is a vampire, too. She and her partner, Han Solo, came out here with the first settlers to America to avoid persecution back at home. They kept moving west until they found somewhere with limited sun so they could live normal lives.”

Ben paused to breathe. “During the Revolutionary War, Leia was one of the women who supported my work as a doctor. When the bullets flew through my tent, one hit me in the chest. I was certain I would die, but she came to me. She looked me over, and her eyes held the pained expression I knew meant I would be dead soon. She bent over me, and I thought she was going to kiss my forehead as she had done to a lot of the young men who died in our care. But she bit me. The pain was so intense that I thought I was dying, but I awoke the next morning so thirsty. Leia was at my side, and led me to the woods and my first deer. I drank deeply, and she and Han guided my early steps. Younglings can be very violent, and fortunately my few screw-ups happened near a battlefield where no one would notice. But that’s a story for another day.” 

“After the war, they headed back to this small town and set up a school. Leia had always loved to bring people under her wing and teach them. Eventually, that became Alderaan Community College, named after her old estate back in England. Obviously, we can’t stay here for too many years at a time without people getting suspicious, but the school has been kept going. Every so often, we come back and check in for a while, and she takes up her place at the helm again.”

Ben paused for breath, and Rey couldn’t help jumping in. “But what does that mean for us? I mean, I never even believed vampires existed but now you’re telling me the Dean is your vampire mom? I guess I have to take your word for it but… damn. So your mom knows about us?”

“Essentially, yes.” 

“So what happened after class?” she asked.

Ben smiled at her eagerness. “I’m getting there. When I came home this time, she finally let me teach, too. When I first saw you in class… I caught your scent. I hadn’t eaten for a long while, but I could smell you. I wanted to taste you. Not every human has it, but there are some we are drawn to, not that anyone really knows why. I’ve done some research into it, but I’m still a little way from a breakthrough. There are some stories about it being a calling card to your soulmate, but why biology would want you to kill your soulmate doesn’t make much sense -”   
“Ben, you’re rambling. You were saying something about my blood making you want to bite me?” Rey was ignoring the part about soulmates for the moment. There was only so much a girl could be expected to take on board at a time. 

“Yes. Sorry. You don’t want to hear about my research. Anyway, that’s why I tried to have you removed from my class. I couldn’t trust myself around you. After speaking to the useless administrator, I went to speak with Leia. I told her about my… desire for your blood. She told me to make sure I fed more frequently and that I would just have to control myself. She  _ didn’t  _ know I had been spending so much time with you since, though. She knows about the… other reasons you’re not safe and thought I was staying away. But when she smelled you today, she could smell  _ me _ on you. And she knew. She asked, and I told her.”

“And what did she say?” Rey whispered, immediately regretting constantly wearing Ben’s jacket.

“She invited you for dinner.”

Rey burst out laughing. Ben turned to look at her, his eyebrows quirked in bewilderment. Rey tried to take a deep breath and calm herself, but she kept bursting into fresh giggles whenever she looked at Ben’s poor, confused face. There were times when she looked into his eyes that she could easily believe he was the three hundred or so years old he claimed to be, but right now, he looked almost as young as herself.

“I’m sorry!” she gasped out eventually. “I was sitting here, expecting to hear you’d been fired or something, or that your mother was telling us to stop spending time together, but she wants to invite me for  _ dinner? _ ! And just to be clear, not to literally have me for dinner, I presume?”

“God, no, Rey! How could you think that?!” Ben looked distraught, which just set Rey off into peels of laughter again. The penny dropped as Ben watched her rock back and forth in her seat as she clutched her stomach, and he started to laugh, too. It was deep, and throaty, and it started Rey off again.

They sat there, looking at one another and laughing for a while. As their giggles began to lessen, Rey reached her hand to his shoulder. He stiffened slightly at the contact, then looked up at her.

“It would be a pleasure to meet your mother, Ben,” Rey said, “as long as I can keep studying, and you keep your job.”

“That was never in doubt, sweetheart,” he said, reaching a hand up to stroke her face and tuck a stray piece of hair that had come loose from the towel around it. She smiled sweetly at him, and their faces started to grow closer together. Rey’s eyes darted between his deep, golden irises and his plush, pink lips. 

Their lips connected, and Rey felt as if she had been struck by lightning. It was a simple brush of their lips before Ben pulled back. 

“I should probably go…” Ben started to stand, but Rey stopped him by gripping his hand a little tighter. 

“Won’t you stay?” she asked, “I mean, if the Dean knows about us and is fine with it, can’t you stay a while longer?”

Ben sighed, and knelt in front of her. “Are you sure? Do you believe me yet?”

“It’s getting harder and harder not to believe you. Everything you say rings true, but I don’t see how it can be.” She held his hands as he looked deeply into her eyes.

“I will stay with you when you know everything, and when you believe it. I’m sorry, sweetheart, but it wouldn’t be right without that. Now, do you have enough food?”

“Why do you keep feeding me?”

“Because you need to eat. Answer the question. What are you eating tonight?” His tone had dropped back into Dr. Solo. 

Rey shrugged as he held her hands. “Probably some ready ramen and toast.” 

Ben shook his head. “You can’t keep eating that.”

Rey pulled her hands out of his. “I can eat whatever the hell I like.”

“Rey, please. I just want to look after you. I’ll go to the store and get you something…”

“I’ve looked after myself so far. I can manage.”

Ben placed his hands on her shoulders and shoved her back gently on the couch.

“I’m doing this for you. You’re not alone anymore. You don’t have to manage this way.”

Rey sighed. It really wasn’t the end of the world. She was already letting him in a little, and she wanted him to be there more. Maybe she could let herself be looked after a little. 

Rey gave the slightest nod of her head, and he was out of the door in a flash. She could only watch as the door swung shut. Grabbing her phone, she sent a quick message asking where he was. The reply came moments later. His inhuman speed clearly applied to texting as well. 

**_Dr. Solo 8:21pm:_ ** _ Patience, sweetheart. I’ll be back before you know it.  _

Six minutes later, there was another knock at her door.

“It’s me, sweetheart!” Ben said from the other side. Rey jumped off the couch and opened the door to see Ben holding two brown paper bags of groceries. He came inside and placed them down. 

“But the store is at least a ten minute drive!” Rey exclaimed. 

“I ran. I’d have been back sooner if it wasn’t for the slow cashier. You should be set for tonight and for the weekend, but you’re still happy to meet me tomorrow evening?” Rey nodded. Ben turned to leave, but paused in the doorway as Rey caught up to him. “I’ll be counting the seconds,” he leaned down and whispered in her ear. She watched him down the stairs and heard him start the engine of his car and speed away before turning to the bags to see what she could rustle up from what he had bought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update after only a week? I know! Crazy! Hope you're all doing ok.


	7. Chapter 7

“Can you believe Finn and Poe’s party is only next weekend?!” Rose buzzed with excitement. “You never showed me what you bought when we went to the mall! Can I come over tonight so you can show me? You don’t work this Friday, do you? We should have a sleepover!”

“What are we, fourteen?” Rey joked with her over lunch.

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun!” Rose said. “Don’t have to be a teenager to gossip about guys. And I’m pretty sure Kaydel can score us some booze to liven things up. You don’t get that at the teenage sleepovers.” Rose waggled her eyebrows at Rey, who laughed at her friend.

“I’d really, really love to, but, I have plans tonight.”

“Rey Niima. Are you  _ seeing _ someone??” Rose squealed, reaching for her hand in excitement. “Tell me more!!!” 

“I’m not seeing anyone. I just…”

“No. This sleepover isn’t getting postponed so you can go home and study. You’re allowed to say no  _ only _ if a man is involved, and you give us  _ all _ the details on Saturday night when we  _ do _ have our sleepover,” Rose insisted. Rey rolled her eyes.

“Fine. Yes, I’m seeing someone. But it’s nothing, at least, not yet.”

“Yes!! Okay, sleepover is off tonight, but I’ll check with Kaydel, and if it’s okay with her, we’ll do it Saturday night. I’ll host!” Rose decided. Rey sat back in her chair and looked at the ham and cheese sandwich she had made from the groceries Ben had bought her yesterday, wondering what he would show her that night.

Rey stood at her window, looking down at the street for any sign of his car a few minutes before six, but it remained just as quiet and still. She glanced at her phone again to check the time. As the screen switched from 17:59 to 18:00, there was a knock on the door. She pulled it open immediately to see Ben in a plain black sweater and smart, black jeans. It was the most casual she had seen him dress. 

“Hi,” she breathed out.

A smile broke out on his face. “Hi.”

“You didn’t bring the car?” she asked, surprised she hadn’t seen or heard him pull up.

“No. I want to run with you again, if that’s alright? And I thought my work car shouldn’t be seen around your place too often, and my other cars… well, they’re not exactly conspicuous either.” 

Rey remembered how free she felt on his back, and how securely he held her. She wanted to feel that again. “Your  _ other _ cars? Okay, doesn’t matter. I’m sure you’ll explain later. Running is fine. Let me grab my bag.” Rey picked up her scruffy backpack with her phone, purse (not that there was anything in it) and her keys, and swung it on her back. Ben frowned at it, but when he saw her face he shook his head and held out his hand. 

She took it, and felt his cold skin again, but this time it didn’t cause her to shiver. He gently pulled her onto his back, and she wrapped her legs around his front. She tried not to imagine herself in this position but on his front, chests pushed against each other. 

“Are you comfortable?” he asked, and she could feel his voice rumbling in his chest.

“Yes,” she whispered into his ear. Ben took off, and before she knew it they were back in the woods. He stopped in a clearing, and set her down behind some bushes.

“Aren’t we going to your place?” Rey asked.

“You wanted proof, and to talk more over dinner. Well, I thought I’d grab my dinner before we got there. Now, wait here, and be quiet, like a good girl.” He brought his finger to her lips. Rey’s mouth opened slightly, and then he was gone. She huffed to herself and sat on the log, peering through the bushes at the clearing. She could hear some leaves rustling, and then there was a deer racing towards her from the other side. But then, it was on the ground; Ben leant over it, his mouth at its neck. 

Rey froze. It was true. It was all true. He was a vampire. How much more did she not know? Ben seemed to drink his fill and came back to her. He misinterpreted her frozen expression. “ _ Shit. _ Rey, I’m sorry. I’ll take you home and won’t disturb your life anymore.”

Rey turned her face slowly to him. He was spotless, not a drop of blood around his face.

“It’s true,” she said simply, reaching her hand to brush against his face. Ben winced suddenly, and she pulled her hand away. “Oh. Sorry.”

“No, Rey. I was just shocked you still wanted to be here. Be  _ with _ me. I can’t imagine why. I’m normally so good at reading people, but you’re a mystery.” He took her hands and pressed them to his lips. She started to shiver.

“Can we go to your place now?” Rey asked, standing from her log.

Ben nodded. “Let’s go.” He pulled her onto his back again, and ran on to his home. The sun had fully set while they were in the clearing, and the woods were dark. In the distance, and fast approaching, she saw the warm, orange glow of the light streaming out of the windows of his home. He put her down on the porch, and opened the doorway. Stepping inside, she slipped her jacket off, revealing the simple black dress she had bought for the party and decided to wear for the evening. It was the newest, smartest thing she had, but despite its low price tag, Ben’s eyes swept over her appreciatively as he took her coat and hung it up. 

“You’re stunning,” he said, and it sounded like he meant it.

“I’m not sure that’s appropriate, Dr. Solo,” she joked as he showed her through to the kitchen.

“Oh, it’s fine! The Dean won’t be dismissing him, unless you want me to!” 

Rey started at the strange voice. She had been so focused on his face that she hadn’t noticed Dean Organa was standing behind the stove, stirring a pan of something that smelled delicious. Rey took a step away from Ben, suddenly unsure of her position.   
“Ben,” she whispered harshly, “you didn’t tell me this was going to be the dinner with your mother!”

Dean Organa turned the stove down, wiped her hand on a towel and approached Rey and Ben slowly. “Don’t worry, Rey. I was just cooking for him. He wanted it to be ready when you got here, which he couldn’t do given your diversion.”

“And you were meant to go when you heard us approach,” Ben ground out between his teeth.

“I got delayed,” Dean Organa said, holding her hand out to Rey. “I’m pleased to meet you, Rey. We’ll have dinner soon, but you two have some stuff to work out.”

Rey shook the offered hand. “Thank you, Dean Organa.”

“It’s Leia, to you. At least outside school. Welcome to the family.”

With that, Leia disappeared out the door, leaving them alone. 

“Take a seat; I’ll get your food. Then we can talk.” Rey went and sat at the large table where Ben (or maybe Leia) had set the table for her, and two glasses of red.

“Trying to get me drunk?” she called to Ben. “I can’t drink from two glasses at once.”

“Oh, I drink wine. Vampires can eat and drink normal food, but it doesn’t taste like much. Only the richest reds have anything like taste for us,” he said. Rey nodded, sitting at the table as Ben brought the plate to her. It was venison with potatoes, asparagus, and gravy.

Ben took the seat next to her as she cut into it and brought the first bite to her mouth. “Mmm,” she moaned as she ate it. Ben smirked.

“I’ll tell Leia you loved it. She doesn’t cook often, but she relishes it when she gets a chance.”

Rey took a few more bites. Ben watched her, his hands resting on the table. His patience did not last long. “You must have questions.” 

Rey put her fork down and looked into his earnest face. “I do. A lot. It’s all a lot to take in. You only really hear about your kind in books. You always drink animal blood then?”

“We, that is, my family do. There was a time, a while ago now, when I rebelled against their way and went to live with the First Order. We’re monsters, and I wanted to slake my thirst truly. The First Order’s leader, Snoke, came across me as I hunted across Europe and gave me a place at his side. I eventually came back, and there is more to that tale. But you should know, I have killed people.” Ben paused for breath, “I wanted to kill you.”

Rey continued eating, his words flowing around her. The knowledge he had wanted to kill her didn’t fill her with fear, however, but curiosity. “You said something about that before. How my blood smells different for you. Made you want to taste it more?”

“Yes,” he leaned in, voice getting even deeper. “There are certain people who smell and taste irresistible to vampires. That first day in class, I hadn’t hunted for a few days and… your smell was almost too much. It’s a miracle you didn’t end up on the floor drained of blood, with Leia having a hell of a time dealing with the paperwork.”

“Then how did you resist?” Rey asked, moving the last of her potatoes through the gravy and popping it into her mouth.

“I drew on all my strength and got out of there as soon as I could. I told myself to leave, and let you live your life… but my curiosity drew me back. I have a theory about why certain humans smell so delicious to us. All vampires have a mate. Another creature that compliments them completely. I believe that is what causes the scent.”

Rey placed her cutlery on the plate and reached for her wine glass. “So you believe I’m your soulmate?” she asked, face and tone completely deadpan.

“Maybe. I’ve never met a pair before. Normally, the vampire is unable to resist.” Ben reached out to brush a curl of her hair behind her head.

Rey bit her lip. “Now, now, Dr. Solo. I may believe you about vampires, but soulmates? That is pushing it.”

Ben smiled at her joke. “I’m an experienced Doctor and Professor of Biology, History, Music, and other various topics. Do you not trust me?”

“Completely,” she whispered. His lips were inches away from hers, and as she finished her breath, he kissed her. 

It wasn’t gentle this time, but demanding. His hand was against the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him. It was like he was trying to devour her. Rey slipped her tongue into his mouth, and he suddenly stopped and pulled away, turning his head to the side.

“Oh… I’m sorry. Did I misread-”

“No. No. Just… I need to maintain my control. We’re still getting to know each other. When a vampire becomes  _ passionate _ we can often forget our strength. I don’t want to hurt you. I’ve managed it a few times, with humans, but I need to be more  _ used _ to your presence first.” His hands slipped down her arms to hold her hands as he talked. Rey could see the truth of his words in his eyes. 

“I can cope with pain,” Rey commented.

“What do you mean?” he asked, his tone suddenly taking an edge.

Rey shrugged. “Nothing.”

“Rey…” Ben growled.

“Anyway, what is true about the legends? You can clearly go out in the daytime-”

“But not sunlight.” Ben seemed to allow the change in direction. He let go of her hands and took her plate back to the kitchen. 

Rey picked up her glass of wine and followed him. “Why not sunlight?”

“I’ll show you on the next sunny day, sweetheart. I can’t really describe it.” He quickly washed her plate. Rey sipped her wine.

Ben dried his hands and put his arm around her waist and began steering her to the den. They sat on the same sofa she had rested on after the incident with the truck.

“Okay, so a day trip on the next sunny day. What’s the deal with crosses and garlic and all that jazz?” Rey asked.

“Don’t do a thing. Silly human attempts to protect yourselves from us.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Rey settled against his chest. There was no warmth there, but it still felt pleasant. 

“ _ Alexa, play  _ Mozart _ , _ ” Ben said. The device switched on, and the music came on, quiet but beautiful. They let it surround them, just enjoying one another’s presence.

“Why do you keep sending me food?” Rey blurted out. She was happy to be full again this evening, but it was something that she kept wondering.

“I want to take care of you, sweetheart. I’d take you out of that dingy apartment and set you up somewhere spacious and beautiful if you’d let me. I want to give you everything. I certainly need something to do with all my money. I’ve got everything I want.” Ben kissed her head.

“So you want to be my sugar daddy?” Rey turned to look up at him.

“A sugar daddy?”

“You can’t be that clueless, surely!” Rey laughed. Ben’s blank expression told her that he really was. Rey sighed. “A sugar daddy is an older man who pays for the company of a younger woman. He normally gives her an allowance, and buys her gifts and treats, stuff like that. I didn’t realize that was what you were after, Dr. Solo.” She nudged his waist with her elbow. It was like nudging a solid wall, but he still rubbed the area with his hand as though she had hurt him.

“You don’t really think that, do you? I want to take care of you, yes, but not only for your presence. Because I love you.”   
That made Rey pull back. “You love me? You barely know me.” Rey slumped back on the couch, her hands worrying together.

Ben reached for her hands and stopped their frantic movement. With his other hand, he touched her chin and gently turned her eyes to meet his. “I’ve lived long enough to know love when I find it. I’m not going to shy away from it now. And if taking care of you because of that means I’m your sugar daddy, then I’m your sugar daddy, sweetheart.”

Rey felt the tears form at the corners of her eyes as Ben’s fingers brushed them away before they could fall. No one had ever willingly taken responsibility for her before. She didn’t know if this would last, but he was promising soulmates and love. Maybe it was okay to be taken care of for a little while.She leaned forward and kissed him gently.

When they broke apart, her breath heavy and his barely altered, she asked, “Where do we go from here? Will you make me like you?”

Ben shook his head. “No. I’m a monster. I don’t want to doom you to this life without knowing everything. And you deserve to live a little first. I was turned when I was thirty, we have at least ten years until you pass me. And even then I think we can wait a while.”

“You’re not a monster, Ben.” Rey stroked his cheek.

“Then why do the stories write us that way? You have a lot to learn, Rey.” He put her hand back in her lap. “And where do we go from here? You continue your studies. Then I’ll put you through school, and you’ll pursue your dreams. And we take  _ this _ one day at a time.”

Rey cuddled back into his chest. “Do I have to go home?” She didn’t want to leave him. Her apartment, though small, seemed too big without him around. Now that they had this connection, leaving him behind was not something she wanted. 

“Well I don’t have a bed here, sweetheart. But I’ll get you one.” He kissed her forehead. 

“It’s okay, I’ll sleep here…” Rey felt her eyes drift shut as Ben’s hand raked through her hair, and the world faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going on holiday on Sunday, but I'm hoping to schedule chapter 2 to go live in two weeks so you at least get an update while I'm away!
> 
> I'm currently expecting that I will update once every two weeks or once a week depending on how quickly I can churn out the chapters. I have the first 4-5 chapters written, so I'm hoping to stay at least a few chapters ahead so you don't have to wait too long!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
